The Elder Scrolls : Skyrim: The Journey of Navarre
by I'm My Own OC
Summary: The story of a Redguard known as Navarre, and his life as a Stormcloak. I'm not great at summaries. Details at the start of chapter 1. OCxOC. Male Dragonborn NavarrexKara
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: The Story of Navarre**

**This idea came to me in a dream, and after discussing this with my good friend and writing partner FanfictionFan360, I decided to turn that dream into a new fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. All rights belong to Bethesda Studios.**

**Claimer: I own my OCs, Navarre, my Redguard, and Kara, a female Nordic Mage.**

Chapter 1: The Rescue

My name is Navarre. I am a Redguard under orders from Ulfric Stormcloak to infiltrate Solitude to rescue one of our Nord informants being held there. I was skeptical at first since most Nords support the Empire, but when Ulfric told me that the informant had nothing but hate for the Empire, I gladly accepted the task. Unfortunately, Ulfric gave this task 4 days ago, midday. Why might this be a problem? Well, if you haven't guessed yet, I am a vampire. A vampire that hasn't fed in about 2 days since I left Windhelm. Since then, I have been more focused on my task rather than my own hunger. That I can take care of later.

I am now in the dungeon tower, searching the cells for our informant. I suddenly heard a door open, so I hid in a darkened empty cell, hoping I wouldn't get caught. Two Imperial guards walked by, but stopped in front of the cell I was in. '_Oh great. Now what am I going to do?'_

"I want every single cell checked. The Stormcloaks are sure to be coming for the traitors Start at the end of the hall and work your way back to my quarters and report anything out of the ordinary." One of the guards said.

"Yes General Tullius." The second guard said.

'_Tullius you bastard. Figures you would be… wait, did he just say traitors? I thought there was only one informant. Ulfric not telling me something.' _I thought to myself. Once Tullius had left, the other guard started in the opposite direction, I put on my hood that I had stolen from a member of the Dark Brotherhood, and started to make my way down the left half of the hall. As I looked into each cell, finding not a single one witht the man I was looking for, I silently said to myself, "If the Empire doesn't want me to find the informant, why aren't their any guards around?"

When I got toward the end of the hall, I found a cell holding a man in his 50's, and a blonde haired woman in her early 20's, wearing only a dirty white dress that went just above her breasts with no sleeves, and a white cloak. I looked at the old man and asked, "Are you Gotoh?"

"What if I am? What's it to you Redguard?" The old man asked.

"My name is Navarre. If you are indeed Gotoh, I was sent by Ulfric Stormcloak to rescue you and bring you back to Windhelm." I said as I crouched down, pulled back my hood, and started to pick the lock as quick as I could.

"Thank Talos. Thank you Navarre." Gotoh said.

After my first pick broke, I discarded it, took out another and started over. "Who's the woman?" I asked.

"This is my daughter Kara. She was with me when I was captured, so they took her along with me." Gotoh said.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you join the Stormcloaks?" Kara asked. Her voice sounded so soft and calming.

"Kara, let him focus." Gotoh said, just as another pick broke.

'_For the love of Talos. This lock is difficult.' _I thought to myself before saying, "I don't mind answering. When I was about 16 years old, my brother Mathias and I were practicing our archery when we heard a loud crash from inside our home. We ran into the house, just as two Imperials killed our parents right before our eyes."

"Tha… that's horrible." Kara said, sadness evident in her voice.

"My god. What happened after?" Gotoh asked.

"Mathias attacked one of the Imperials and knocked his sword away, toward me. I picked it up and attacked the other guard, blocking and attacking as best I could." I explained. "I managed to somehow take the second guards sword and killed him. The next thing I knew, my brother was thrown at me by the Imperial he knocked down, who somehow got away. I still to this day do not know why our parents were killed." I said as I finally picked the lock and opened the gate. "Finally. Come on. Let us leave this place and return to Windhelm."

Kara stood up and walked toward me, but Gotoh stayed put. "Father, we must leave."

"I'm not going." Gotoh said flatly.

"What" Kara and I asked at the same time.

"You two heard what I said." Gotoh replied.

"Gotoh. I have strict orders from Ulfric to bring you back to Windhelm. Whether you want to or not. I'm getting you out of here." I said sternly.

"Navarre, look at me. I'm a 59 year old wizard who's past his prime. My time in this world is quickly coming to an end." Gotoh said.

"Father don't talk like that!" Kara said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Kara. Go with Navarre. Navarre, I want you to take care of my little girl. That is all I ask of you." Gotoh said.

"I promise. Kara will be safe with me. I will not allow any harm to come to her."

"Good." Gotoh said. "Kara, come here. I have something for you." He then removed a brick from the wall, and pulled out what appeared to be a tome of some kind. "This was your mother's special tome. Take good care of it." Gotoh said as he gave her the tome.

"I promise father." Kara said as she broke down on his shoulder.

"Kara, if we're going leave, we need to hurry. I hear a guard coming." I said.

She stood up, walked over to me, and just as we were about to leave, Gotoh said, "Navarre. When you return to Windhelm, ask Ulfric about my room. I want Kara to take it. My tome collection is available to you both, any time you need it. I keep the especially rare ones on the top shelf."

"Ver well." I said.

"One more thing Navarre. A favor."

"What is it?" I said, starting to become impatient, but still sound sympathetic.

"Kill me."

"What?" I questioned.

"I would rather die by the hand of a fellow Stormcloak than one of those Imperial dogs." He said.

I stood there for a moment, then said, "Kara, close your eyes." as I pulled a dagger from my imperial boot sheath. "It was an honor to know you, Gotoh the Great Sage of the Stormcloaks." I said before thrusting my dagger into his heart.

"Thank… you… Navarre. Tell Kara… that I… love… her…" Gotoh said lowly as his last breath left his lungs, and small tears started to sting my eyes. Ulfric will not be pleased with me.

**So, how was that for a first chapter? I wanted to write a little more, but this seemed like like a good place to stop. Please review. No flames, or I will report you.**

… **I mean it. I take that serious. I take that shit seriously.**

**I'm My Own OC**

**5/14/12**


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

I stood up, cleaned my dagger with the rags Gotoh was wearing, placed it back in its sheath, turned to Kara and said, "Let's go Kara. We need to get to out of here and to Windhelm. And fast." as I walked out of the cell, Kara following close behind. "I'm sorry that I did that in front of you. It was a much more honorable death."

"I understand." Kara said. "He told me that if any Stormcloak were to come for us, he would ask to be killed. I tried to talk him out of the idea, but he wouldn't listen. Eventually he told me that he would never make it long enough for a Stormcloak to come for us, so he dismissed the idea. But when he said it a few minutes ago, it took me by surprise." I looked at her and saw that tears were still running down her cheeks.

I stopped and reached to gently wipe them away and said, "I'm here for you Kara. If you need anything, all you need to do is ask."

"Thank you Navarre." Kara said sweetly.

I then heard a door up ahead open. "The guard! Kara, get into that cell, hurry!" She did as I ordered, moving into the darkest corner of the cell. Even though her dress was covered in dirt, it still stuck out in the dim light of the corridor. I walked over, stood over her and said, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I'm not one to throw myself on top of a woman, but my dark toned Dragonscale armor would hide us both us temporarily so I crouched over Kara to kept us from being spotted. I heard the guard stop for a minute. Then continue down the hall. I stood up, looked to the left of the cell we were in, and saw the guard about 4 or 5 cells away now. "Come on. Let's go." I said, gently grasping Kara's wrist and hurrying her behind me.

**-Meanwhile- (No POV)**

The guard that had just passed Navarre and Kara continued down the hall, until he reached Gotoh's cell, and found only the old sage, on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. "General Tullius!"

**(Back to Navarre's POV)**

"Son of a bitch. He found your father. We need to get out of here quick." I said after hearing the guard. We were getting close to the exit, but still had a few sets of stairs to go down.

"I… I can't run… anymore… Navarre." Kara said between heavy breaths.

I thought for a minute, and then an idea came to mind. "Kara, are you able to use destructive spells?"

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you out, but I need you to keep any guards from stopping us." I said as I crouched down in front of her.

"Okay." Kara aid as she climbed onto my back and wrapped her arms loosely around my neck while I out my hands on her legs, stood up, and continued running. "How are you not exhausted yet?" She asked.

"I've been running from the Empire for years. I've gotten used to it." I replied.

**(10 minutes later)**

We finally made it out of the tower, and thankfully it was still dark. For how much longer I didn't know, and that was what concerned me most.

"Is something wrong Navarre?" Kara asked.

"I'll tell you later. There's a cave not too far from here that I've been using the past couple of nights. We'll camp there until things quite down." I replied.

"Very well Navarre. Let's hurry then before the Imperials start after us again." Kara said. I started running again, then my worst fears came true; the sun started to rise. I tried to pick up my pace as best I could, but now fatigue was starting to get the better of me. Why now does it feel as though my energy is leaving my body? And what the hell is stinging my back? "Kara."

"Yes?"

"You aren't… wearing any… silver… are you?" I asked between pained breathes.

"I have this silver necklace." Kara replied. How did I not see the necklace?

"I… need… you… to… remove it." I said through heavier pained breathes as I dropped to my knees. _'Damn it. I'm going to die here'_

"Navarre? What's wrong?" Just as Kara asked, the sun started over the hills, and hit the right side of my face.

"AAAAAAAGH!" I couldn't help but let out a scream of agonizing pain.

"Navarre!" Kara exclaimed. "What's happening?" She asked worriedly.

"The cave! I need you to drag me to the cave!" I screamed, trying to point southeast in the direction of the cave. I then felt Kara pulling me up with all of her strength, throwing my arm over her shoulder as she started running toward the cave. Thankfully the entrance was surrounded by trees, offering plenty of shade and protection from the sun.

She set me against one of the tree, and I could finally catch my breath and rest. "Wha… what are you?" Kara asked.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner. I'm… a…" I said before passing out.

**Well, there's chapter 2. Please review, and if you have any ideas for potential oneshots for Navarre and Kara, feel free to leave them in a review, or send them to me in a PM.**

**I'm My Own OC**

**5/21/12**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

**For all who have been following this story and don't already know, I recently posted a pic of my Redguard Navarre onto my deviantArt account. Just look for AssassinAltair93. He doesn't have the hood of a Dark Brotherhood member yet because I have yet to run across any of them in-game.**

I woke up some time later, laid out on the floor of the cave, undressed from the waist up, to Kara kneeling over me and using a healing spell on my burnt skin. "K… Kara?"

"Oh good. You're awake." Kara said, sounding relieved. "I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

"Let's just say that I've been through worse." I joked before grunting in pain. These burns are worse than I thought. "How long have you been trying to heal me?"

"I've been going for almost an hour. I've never heard of someone burning up from the sun like this." Kara said.

"That's because to a vampire, these burns feel like burns from a dragon's fire." I said.

"Did you just say that…"

"Yes, I'm a vampire. I tried to tell you earlier before I passed out, but the pain was too much. I hope you don't think less of me because I'm a vampire." I said.

"Why would I think less of you?" Kara asked, confused by my statement.

"Let's just say that being a vampire is anything but good. Especially when I can only travel at night. Neither is finding a wife." I said as I sat up and reached in my bag for my Amulet of Mara and put it around my neck. "Especially when I am constantly being attacked after not feeding for so many days."

"What happens after that?" Kara asked.

"Not only am I at my strongest, but I am seen only as a vampire by anyone who looks at me. So I'm constantly being attacked." I said, looking away from her in shame. I then looked at the Amulet of Mara and said, "I don't even know why I have this damn amulet. It hasn't helped me in the slightest."

Kara then moved next to me, continued to heal me, and said sweetly, "Don't give up Navarre. I'm sure there's someone for you somewhere."

"I know Kara. It's just a matter of finding that someone. Thank you though." I said before grunting in pain from the healing spell. "Kara, just give up. The only thing you're doing is easing my pain."

"How will these heal then?" Kara asked.

"Don't worry Kara. I'll take care of it." I replied.

"Please Navarre. I want to help. Please, tell me." Kara pleaded

"I… need blood… in order for these to heal. But I dare not ask of you something like this. I only ask that you help to ease my pain until I can find a bandit that I can kill and feed off of." I said

"I… understand Navarre." Kara said.

"If you would like, there's a river close by so that you can use to wash the dirt off of your dress." I said.

"But I have nothing else to wear." Kara said.

"I have a spare set of Steel Armor that you can wear while you wash and dry your dress." I added.

"Thank you Navarre." Kara said, taking the armor and started to leave. "Will you be alright while I'm gone?" She asked, obviously concerned about me.

"I'll be fine for a bit." I said as I closed my eyes and tried to sleep for a bit while Kara was gone.

**-20 minutes later-**

I was back on the ground in excruciating pain. I wished Kara was here right now. That and that I had focused on trying to learn some stronger healing spells. There's only one thing that I can do right now though. "Kara!" I yelled, hoping that she heard me.

Within a few minutes, Kara was back, wearing her now clean dress, which was now cut just above her knees, but only on the front half. "Navarre! Hang on!" Kara said as she set me against the wall of the cave and started her healing spell, which wasn't helping at all now.

"Kara, it's no use." I said as the pain seared every cell in my body that was burned. "Your magic is weak from trying to heal me for an hour."

Kara was silent for a minute before saying, "Navarre. Take some of my blood."

"What? No, I won't." I said back before grunting in pain again.

"I want you too. I can't stand to see you suffer like this. I've already lost both my mother and my father. I don't want to see such a kind person like you die. So please," Kara said as she removed her cloak. "Take some of my blood."

I slowly pushed myself up, placed one hand on her shoulder, one hand on the back of her neck, and said, "Kara, are you sure about his?"

"Yes. I was fully prepared to offer myself to you in any way if need be." Kara calmly replied.

"Alright. This is going to hurt me more than it will you." I said before sinking my fangs into her neck, releasing my venom into her system, causing her endorphins to release, causing minimal pain to her and replacing it with a feeling of pure pleasure. I on the other hand, couldn't help but scream and growl in pain into Kara's neck as her blood entered my body, causing the burns to heal, which hurt like hell and felt as bad as when the sun burned me initially.

Kara placed a reassuring hand on the back of my head, and ran it through my hair to try and soothe me. I'm glad that she is so sweet and caring. Once my body stopped hurting, I let go of Kara's neck, wiped my mouth and said, "Thank you Kara."

"You're... welcome." Kara said as she fell toward me. I caught her in my arms before she hit the ground. "Sorry. I just got really dizzy all of a sudden."

"You don't have to apologize. If either of us, I should be the one to apologize. I should've told you that you may feel lightheaded, dizzy, and tired after I took so much blood." I said. I then gently placed her head on my lap and said, "Get some rest. You've been through a lot. I'm sorry I don't have something else for you to rest your head on."

"This is fine." Kara said, resting comfortably and falling asleep peacefully.

"Sleep well Kara. We'll leave when you're ready." I said, closing my eyes so that I might get some rest as well.

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as possible. Maybe even tomorrow at the very earliest. Absolutely no promises though.**

**I'm My Own OC**

**5/27/12**


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Windhelm

**Chapter 4: Return to Windhelm**

I woke up some time later, feeling fully awake and like new. I looked down and saw Kara still sleeping peacefully, her head still resting on my lap. I then noticed that my hand was being held by Kara's. She must've grasped my hand in her sleep. Using my free hand, I gave her a light shake, and said softly, "Kata, wake up."

Kara groaned slightly before slowly opening her eyes and looking up at me. "Sleep well?" I asked.

She nodded and said, "Very. I don't feel light headed anymore."

"That was going to be my next question." I said, making Kara titter slightly. "Um, Kara."

"Yes?"

"Not that I don't mind, but can I have my hand back please?" I asked.

Kara looked at me, confused by what I just asked, then saw that she was holding onto my hand. "Oh. I'm sorry." She said, letting go of my hand.

"It's alright. I really didn't mind that much. Well, except that my hand was asleep." I joked, but meant. "Anyway, we need to get moving. Windhelm is a long way away from here." I said as Kara got up. I put my Dragonscale armor back on, and gathered all of my equipment. "Here Kara. You can have this if you haven't already learned it yet." I said, handing her a Sparks tome.

"Thank you Navarre. Wait, it's midday, won't you burn again if we leave now?" Kara asked.

"Don't worry. Since you offered your blood to me, I'll be fine until tomorrow morning" I reassured as we left the cave and started east toward Windhelm.

As the days passed, Kara and I became quite close. We started sharing some of our secrets about ourselves and about our pasts. There were a few times where we ran into Imperials, but they didn't pose much of a threat. Thankfully Kara never actually killed any of them, leaving them for me to feed on so we could travel more during the day. There were even a few, awkward, nights where either Kara would join me when I was bathing in a lake or river, or when she would offer for me to join her when I accidentally found her bathing. After two weeks of slow traveling, we finally reached Windhelm.

"It's not much farther to Ulfric's palace." I said.

"Navarre, can we stop and rest for a while please? I'm exhausted." Kara said. I looked at her a saw that she was trying to catch her breath as she sat on a nearby boulder just outside Windhelm's main gate.

I walked over to her, knelt down next to her and asked, "Would you like me to carry you?"

She looked at me and asked sweetly, "Please?"

"Sure. Just take your necklace off first." I said as I turned me back to her. "I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Don't worry. I put it in my mother's tome that my father gave me." Kara replied.

"That reminds me, what spell does that tome teach anyway?" I asked out of natural curiosity. When she didn't answer, I assumed that maybe she didn't hear me. "Kara?"

"It's, um… can I tell you later? When we're alone?" She asked, sounding nervous, almost embarrassed.

"Sure. We'll be at the palace of kings." I said.

**-a few minutes later-**

"Ah Navarre." Ulfric said when he saw me. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever return from Solitude. Who's the woman? And more importantly, where's Gotoh?

"We need to talk about that Ulfric. Somewhere quiet preferably." I said, Ulfric leading us to his study.

Once we entered the room, Ulfric closed the doors and said, "Are you going to answer me now Navarre?" Well he's in a fine mood today.

"You're going to want to sit down for this Ulfric." I said as I sat in a chair, Ulfric taking one across from me.

"I… killed Gotoh." I said regrettably.

"You WHAT?" Ulfric screamed. "Navarre, do you realize how important Gotoh was to this rebellion? He had information that would have helped us win this war! And you killed him?" I knew he wasn't going to take this well.

"Jarl Ulfric, please. Navarre only-"

"Silence!" Ulfric said before backhanding Kara. "Who said you could-"

I stopped Ulfric from saying anything more by grabbing him by the throat and putting him into the wall. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch her again." I said in pure anger. "Kara, are you alright?" I asked. My tone still sounded angry, but Kara knew the concern meant behind it.

"I'm alright Navarre." She responded.

"You're lucky this time Ulfric. Next time, I'll put you _through _the wall. Now, I'm going to let you go, and you're going to listen to what we have to say. Understand?" I asked.

"Alright Navarre. I'll listen." Ulfric said in response. I let him go and walked over to Kara to help her up.

She smiled at me and said, "Thank you Navarre." She then gave me a light kiss on the cheek, which caused me to blush lightly.

Once Ulfric was seated again, I re-took my seat and started explaining what happened in Solitude. With a little help from Kara, we explained the entire situation to Ulfric, from Gotoh asking me to kill him, to Kara and I arriving in Windhelm and this moment.

"All of the information my father had, he gave and told me. If you would like, I can put it all into a journal for you Jarl Ulfric." Kara finished.

"I think that would be wise Kara. Just so we have something for our records." Ulfric said as he started to get out of his chair. "Well then, if that is all…"

"Actually Ulfric, there is one last thing." I said.

"What is it Navarre."

"Gotoh asked that his room be given to Kara." I replied.

"Very well then. Until other arrangements can be made. I _was _going to put her with you in your home because you two appear to be very close. I wouldn't want you two to be away from each other for very long." Ulfric joked.

"Very funny Ulfric." I said sarcastically.

Ulfric then said, "Why don't you take her to 'her' room. You two look tired and deserve some rest."

"That's the first nice thing I've heard you say since I got back." I said.

"Don't try my patience Navarre. Now go, both of you."

Kara and I then left and started toward Gotoh's room. After leaving Ulfric's study, Kara asked, "I noticed there was some tension between you and Ulfric."

"You mean other than after I told him that I killed your father? And after he backhanded you?" I asked. "Well, sometimes we don't agree on attack strategies. I prefer quiet tactics while Ulfric prefers charging into battle. And most of the time mine prove to be more effective than his. So, he has a dislike of me for that reason."

"Ulfric also mentioned something about placing me in your home. You own a house here in Windhelm?" Kara asked.

"Yes. Ulfric gives his fellow Stormcloaks their own homes here in Windhelm. Except for your father, who was not only our informant, but he was also one of Ulfric's advisors. Now you are getting his room. Unless you would like to move into my home." I kindly suggested.

"Tomorrow perhaps. Right now, I am exhausted." Kara said as she yawned and stretched as we reached her room.

"Well then, I shall inform my housecarl Ophelia to prepare things for your arrival. Good night Kara." I said as I turned to leave.

"Wait, Navarre." Kara said, causing me to stop before I got too far.

"What is it Kara?"

"Would you mind, staying here with me? Just for tonight? I would feel safer if you were around." Kara admitted shyly.

"Of course. Would it be alright if I leave to inform Ophelia of your arrival first? I'll only be a few minutes." I said.

"Of course." Kara responded sweetly.

"Very well. I'll be back shortly." I said as I left to return to my home to get things ready.

** -a few minutes later, just outside of Ulfric's castle-**

I walked up to my door to find it locked. So I knocked and said, "Ophelia, it's me. Unlock the door.

I heard the latch get removed and the door unlock, the open to reveal my housecarl Ophelia.

"Navarre! My Thane you've returned!" She said excitedly, embracing me as if it were years since we'd seen each other. "I'm so glad to see you home safe."

"Thank you Ophelia. I'm sorry but I can't stay long."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I met the most beautiful woman on my quest. She's the daughter of Gotoh, and her name is Kara." I started explaining.

"Weren't you instructed to rescue Gotoh?" Ophelia asked before I could continue.

"I was, but he asked me to kill him and take Kara back with me." I answered. "So, I have something I need you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"I want to you to get the house ready. Kara will be moving in with us tomorrow." I instructed.

"Where is she now?"

"She's waiting for me to return to her in her father's room. She's feeling uneasy about sleeping alone, so I will be staying with her tonight." I answered.

"Very well my Thane. Everything will be ready for your return tomorrow." Ophelia said.

"Thank you Ophelia. And I've told you; enough with the Thane shit. It feels weird when you call me that." I said,

"Alright Navarre." Ophelia said. As I was about to leave, she said, "Navarre."

"Yes?"

"Do you think she's the one? The one you want to be with?"

I took a minute to think of how to answer, and said, "I hope so. I just hope that she returns my feelings with whatever hers are towards me. Good night Ophelia." I finished as I walked out the door to start back toward Ulfric's castle and Kara.

"Good night. My Thane." I heard Ophelia say faintly, in a slightly disappointed tone, just as I close the door.

**I know, it's been a LONG time since I've updated this. But ever since I started my collaboration with Fan, I've had a hard time finding the motivation to work on updating this. Anyway, hope this was good for an update, and I will TRY to get chapter 5 posted before the end of the month.**

**I'm My Own OC**

**9/1/12**


	5. Chapter 5: Moving In

**Chapter 5: Moving In**

**I just want to say ahead of time that I wrote this chapter a few months back, and as I was typing, I was trying to figure out how to possibly extend or change it, but I was only to make small changes compared to the original. Ah well, I still like how this turned out.**

I awoke the next morning to find Kara resting her head comfortably against my chest and sleeping contently. The real question is how it had gotten to this point.

**-The night before-**

I returned to Kara's room to find her sitting on the bed looking through some of her father's books. I also noticed tears in her eyes, "Kara, are you okay?" I asked out of concern.

She wiped her eyes and said, "I'm fine."

I could already tell that she was lying. "Then why are you crying?" I asked softly. When she didn't respond, I walked over to the bed, sat next to her and said, "Kara, you can tell me if anything is bothering you?"

Again she was quiet for a minute before she wrapped her arms around me and started crying into my shoulder. "Shhhhh, it's okay Kara. It's okay, I said soothingly, returning her embrace.

"I miss him so much Navarre." Kara said as she continued to cry.

I felt that all I could do was gently stroke her hair to try and calm her down, which seemed to help a little as she was still crying, but at least her breathing was starting to slow down. "I know Kara. And I'm sorry that I did that in front of you. But I promise that I will always be here for you." I said, trying to give her some sense of security.

Once she had calmed down, Kara looked at me and said, "Thank you Navarre. You truly are the nicest man that I've ever met." She then moved a little close to my face until her lips were pressed to mine in a very passionate kiss. I wanted to stop her and ask why she was doing this, but my body didn't want to, so I kissed her back instead.

She somehow managed to overpower me, causing me to go onto my back and her lay on top of me as we continued to kiss. When she separated from me for air, she looked deeply into my eyes and said, "Navarre, I think I might be in love with you."

**-back to present morning-**

For some reason, that was all I could remember last night. Did I hit my head on something and pass out? Well, at this point I'm not too concerned about it. Instead I just looked down at Kara as she slept soundly. '_By Talos, she's so beautiful.' _I thought to myself as I gently brushed away a few loose strands of hair that was in her face. The tips of my fingers must've grazed her forehead, because as soon as I moved the hair from her face, she started to stir and wake up. "Morning Kara."

"Mmmm, morning." Kara said as she yawned.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"I always do when your close by." She replied, snuggling closer to me.

"Kara, we need to talk about what happened last night." I said calmly.

"What about last night?" She asked, looking up at me.

'_Wow. She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. How've I not noticed the beauty of them before.' _I thought as I looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"Navarre?" Kara said, getting my attention.

"Sorry, I um, got distracted for a minute." I replied quickly.

"By what?"

"It's not important right now. I need to ask you something about last night. And please, don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way. Do you really love me, or did you say that because you felt vulnerable and needed comfort?" I asked carefully.

"I… I did feel vulnerable, and I did need that comforting feeling. But I do love you Navarre. I feel safe around you. You've been there for me since you rescued me. I've been feeling more and more love toward you every day since then." She moved a little closer so that she was resting her head on my shoulder and said, "Something inside me just wants to be close to you. To be with you."

"Kara…"

She then looked at me and asked, "What about you Navarre?"

"What do you mean?"

"….How do you feel about me?"

I took a minute to properly think of what to say, until I finally told her, "I've… been unsure of my feelings lately. You haven't judged me since learning that I'm a vampire. You make me feel whole, and comfortable when I'm around you. My feelings have been conflicting, but one thing I do know, is that I love you Kara." I finished as she leaned closer to gently kiss me. I couldn't help but kiss her back. The kiss was very brief, but I didn't mind, and I don't think Kara minded either. "Let's get what you need together so we can move you into my home."

We gathered everything that Kara wanted to take and made our way to my home, where Ophelia was waiting for us outside of the house.

"Kara, this is my housecarl Ophelia." I said when we got to her. She was wearing a casual shirt and pants, something she only wore when we weren't out travelling or on a quest.

"It's nice to meet you Ophelia." Kara said kindly as Ophelia seemingly inspected Kara.

"It's nice to meet you too Kara." Ophelia said politely, but I swear I could sense a bit of jealouy in her tone. Or was I just imagining things again?

Deciding to dismiss the thought, I asked, "Ophelia, is everything ready?"

"Yes my Thane. Your room had been adjusted accordingly." Ophelia responded.

"Thank you. And I told you last night, stop calling me- wait a minute, did you just say 'my room'?" I asked.

"From what you told me last night, it seemed appropriate."

"What did you tell her Navarre?" Kara asked as we walked into the house. All I knew was that this wasn't going to go well.

"Just that he wants you to be as close to him as possible when he decides to take advantage of you."

"Ophelia!" I yelled.

She of course fell right to the floor, laughing hysterically and trying to say that she was only kidding.

"This isn't funny Ophelia! Kara, I swear to Talos that those words never came out of my mouth." I pleaded, hoping and somewhat knowing that Kara would believe me over Ophelia.

"I believe you Navarre, but why would she say something like that?" Kara asked, blushing bright red.

"Because she gets a huge kick out of pissing me off." I said. "Ophelia, are you going to help us or not?"

After her little laughing fit, she stopped and, still chuckling, said, "Yes, I'll help."

After a few hours of getting everything of Kara's put away and organized, it had turned to dusk, Kara, Ophelia and I talked over dinner, Ophelia sharing stories about hers and my past when she, my brother Mathias and I were younger, and some of her jokes that she played on my brother and I.

By about 10:30, Ophelia decided that she was going to go to bed, having tired out after everything we did today. Kara and I decided it would be a good idea to get some sleep as well, starting upstairs to the master bedroom.

"I think she's starting to warm up to you Kara." I said as I removed my armor.

"She does seem very kind. But I still get the feeling that she doesn't like me very much." Kara said shyly.

"I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Kara. Ophelia was the same way with my brother and I. She'll change toward you, don't worry."

"I know she will. But hearing you say that makes me feel better about it." Kara smiled, placing her hand on top of mine.

"Get some sleep. You'll have a lot to do for that journal to give to Ulfric." I said as I started toward the door to leave the room.

"What about you?" She asked.

"There's something I need to take care of first. I'll be back shortly." I replied as I left the room and went back downstairs.

I went into the living area and sat down in my chair next to the fireplace. Ahhh, how the warmth of the fire feels against my cool skin. That's the one thing I've missed the most since my transformation so many years ago; my skin is always so cold. I miss being able to take in the heat. But that wasn't the reason I came back down here. I opened the drawer of a small table next to my chair and remove the book that was in it. It wasn't just any book, it was my father's personal journal, one of the few things Mathias and I have left from our old home in Hammerfell. The one thing that has bothered me the most about it is that there were quite a few pages torn out. Must've been something that father didn't want anyone to read.

As I reached the end of the journal, I noticed that a folded piece of paper was in a pocket in the back cover. How I've never noticed it before is beyond me, but that wasn't my primary concern. I removed the note, opened it, and started reading it.

'_Navarre and Mathias, _

_If you're reading this, then I or both your mother and I have, more than anything, been killed by Imperials. Your mother and I have done everything we could to keep you two safe. If you've been trying to find out why the Empire killed us, it was because Imperials came to the house demanding taxes to fund the Thalmor campaign to ban Talos worship. I kindly refused, but they wouldn't listen. I started getting aggressive, eventually killing them with my war hammer. More are bound to show up, and if that happens, you two deserve to at least know the truth._

_I'm sorry that you boys had to find out about this this way, but you two a have right to know the reason we were killed. The only thing I can say, is look for Ulfric Stormcloak. He became a close friend of mine after I saved his father from a frost troll. It had killed all of his body guards and had him pinned to the ground. I happened to be travelling by when I saw what was happening. I attacked the troll with my war hammer, shattered it's skull, and saved the High King. He then brought me back to Windhelm and introduced me to Ulfric. We became almost inseparable, and I became that High King's personal bodyguard._

_Sorry to bore you two with that old story. Your mother and I wish the best for both of you, and we love you both very much. Take care of yourselves boys.'_

I felt my eyes begin to burn as tears formed and ran down from my eyes. Mother and Father died protecting us and fighting the Talos ban. Mathias and I are fighting for the same cause, and to bring down the bastards who took our parents away from us. I couldn't help but break down into tears of pain after reading the letter a second time.

"Navarre?"

I looked up to see both Kara and Ophelia looking at me, concern clear on their faces. "Are you okay?" Ophelia asked as they walked over to me.

I handed Ophelia the letter, and she started reading it, while Kara read it over Ophelia's shoulder. After reading it, I noticed Ophelia's eyes start to well up before she asked, "Where did you find this?"

"In the back of his journal. In a small pocket in the back cover." I answered, taking the letter back.

Kara then leaned next to the chair, wrapped her arms around me and asked, "Are you going to be okay? I mean, after reading that letter?"

Ophelia sat on the opposite arm of the chair, place her hand on my shoulder and said, "You need to find Mathias. He needs to know this. And don't forget, we're both here for you." She finished saying as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you. Both of you." I said as I got up and we all left the living area and went back upstairs for some much needed sleep.

**Phew, almost midnight. Must, upload, before, bed. Aaaaannndd… done. Now, if nobody minds, I'm going to go to sleep. Oh, and before I do, don't get too used to me doing quick updates like this anytime soon . I just felt like this story was getting neglected, so I needed to do something more to it. Okay, now I'm going to bed. Good night everyone, hope you're enjoying my Skyrim fic so far.**

**I'm My Own OC**

**9/3/12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Planning the Attack and Finding Help**

It has now been about 2 weeks since Kara and I returned to Whiterun. Ulfric and Kara have been talking about everything Gotoh knew about the Imperials plans for days. She must've said something to Ulfric because he hasn't said anything more about me killing Gotoh.

Ophelia and Kara have been getting along well. I'm actually glad because I could sense a bit of jealousy from Ophelia when Kara first came to the house. They've actually been helping each other out quite bit. They helped each other improve their magic, and Ophelia actually showed Kara how to handle a sword. It gives me a good feeling to see those two getting along as if they had known each other for years.

It was now Monday, and Ulfric had sent for Kara, Ophelia and I to his palace to discuss the Stormcloaks next target; an Imperial fort just outside of Riften. "The only problem is that our spies have reported that it is very heavily fortified, and that there is an entire legion of Imperials in the fort." Ulfric explained.

"Well, there's only one person that I know who could help us." I said.

"Who might that be Navarre?" Kara asked.

"My brother Mathias." I answered. "The only problem is that I have no idea where he is."

"Mathias is your brother?" Ulfric asked.

"Yes. But I haven't seen him in a long time. We were ambushed by vampires when we crossed the border from Hammerfell into Skyrim. I told him to run and save himself. I haven't seen him since." I explained in a pained tone.

"Well, I know where he is." Ulfric said.

"You do? Where?" I asked.

"You're not gonna like what I'm about to say… but he's at Jorrvaskr.

"Great." I said very unenthusiastically. "Well, I guess I'll have to leave tonight and try to get their before morning." I said as I left the planning room and back to the house with Kara and Ophelia following close behind.

Ophelia then asked, "Would you like Kara and I to go with you Navarre?"

"No Ophelia. I don't want to accidentally cause an incident while there. I'll go alone." I answered.

"As you wish, my Thane." I really wish she would stop calling me that.

"Are you absolutely sure Navarre?" Kara asked, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry Kara. I'll be alright. Besides," I wrapped my arms around both Kara and Ophelia, brought them close to me and said, "I'll need someone to greet me when I come home." It was meant as a light joke, which thankfully both of them laughed at.

It only took me an hour to gather what I needed and change into my Leather Armor, Light Elven Gauntlets, Iron Boots with a Lifting enchantment and Apprentice Hood. As for my equipment, I took my frost enchanted Falmer Bow, my shock enchanted Imperial Sword, my Dragonsbane, and a few soul gems and two quivers of arrows just in case.

Once I was all set, Kara, Ophelia and I walked out toward the Whiterun Stables, where my horse Praetorian was waiting for me. Ever since I stole him from an Imperial fort in the south, he has always been the most faithful horse I've ever ridden. "Kara, Ophelia, I have one thing that I need you to do for me while I'm gone." I started as I climbed onto Praetorian's back.

"What is it Navarre?" Ophelia asked.

"Get along. No fighting. Got it? The last thing I want is to come home to a murder scene. I should be back in a few days. I'll see you both soon. Let's go Praetorian. HYAH!" I said as Praetorian started galloping southwest toward Whiterun. I couldn't believe it. After all these years, I'll finally get to see Mathias again. I just hope that he got the letter I wrote to him a few days ago.

_Damn. Another late night, another late night upload. I know it was short, but sometimes that's just how wording goes, and this seemed like a good way to end the chapter. Chapter 7 is gonna be a while, as I have a Skyrim oneshot that I would like to get uploaded before I post chapter 7, plus I have my other fics to update, along with work on my collaboration with FanfictionFan360. Well, until next time, good night everyone._

**I'm My Own OC**

**9/8/12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh fuck me." I groaned as I looked from where I was kneeling, my skin still smoking from the being in the sun.

Maybe I should explain; I thought I would be able to reach Whiterun before daybreak after leaving Winterhold last night. Unfortunately, that was not the case. And the worst part of it was that I had forgotten to pack a Blood Potion or two before I left just in case. But now I'm suffering from the consequences. The second I reached the stables, I jumped off of Praetorian's back and immediately started for Jorrvaskr, trying to get out of the sun as soon as possible.

Seems I forgot one small detail though; the Companions are famous for not being the best of friends with Vampires. And they must've smelled that I was a Vampire because they immediately drew their swords and axes and got ready to attack.

I'm sorry Mathias. I guess we'll never see each other again after all.

"STOP!" A booming voice called out. "He's my brother!"

I looked toward the source of the voice, straining to do so as my neck continued to feel like it was burning, despite wearing a hood to protect my face and neck. "Bro…ther?" I strained to say, my throat feeling very sore and dry all of a sudden before nearly collapsing onto the floor. Thankfully, Mathias moved fast enough to catch me.

"Are you alright Navarre?"

"Please tell me you're not seriously asking that right now." I tried to joke, but found it to be too painful to laugh at the time. "I know that you have things that you want to ask, but now is really not a good time. But I promise, I'll explain everything once I've healed."

"I understand Navarre. Farkas, go grab some potions." Mathias ordered before helping me to lie on a nearby table and get the top half of my armor off. How the sun managed to burn my chest and arms through my armor is still beyond me.

"What are you doing Harbinger? Why are you helping a Vampire?" a man in, I think, Wolf Armor asked.

"He's not just a Vampire Vilkas. He's my little brother." Mathias answered, giving Vilkas a look that told him to back away. Farkas soon approached with a satchel full of different potions as Mathias told him to start healing me. "We have a lot to catch up on Navarre, but it can wait until you're feeling better. Just rest and relax."

"Thank you brother." I said before Mathias walked away to address the Companions. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked as Farkas began pouring one of the potions over my chest. "Why are you helping me? And you seem much more… friendlier than…"

"Vilkas? It's because I trust the Harbinger, and since he's my Shield brother and your real brother, it makes us family...somehow." Farkas explained, which seemed to make some sense. I think.

"Well, for whatever its worth, thanks." I said through a strong grunt as my skin stung as it healed.

"Don't ask how I came up with that. Vilkas is the one good with thinking and stuff."

"Let me guess, you two are brothers right? And if he's the smart one, then I'm guessing that you're the strong one."

"Something like that." Farkas answered as he pulled the cork from another potion. This one must've been stronger because I couldn't hold back the scream of pain as it came into contact with my seared skin.

"What in the name of Azura is going on in here?" A woman asked as she entered Jorrvaskr, using the princess of dawn and dusk's name instead of Talos like most Nords, but this woman didn't. I'd never heard of a Nord that didn't worship Tal… wait a minute. She's a vampire too? Why are the Companions acting so casual around her as if were the most natural thing in the world?

"Farkas, who is that woman?" I asked before he poured another potion onto me.

"That's Serana. The Harbinger found her in a cave some time ago. Helped the Dawnguard take down her father."

Serana… she had to be one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life. Something about her attracted me to her but I can't figure out what that might… wait, what am I saying? I'm in love with Kara.

"Serana, would you mind watching over Navarre please while I go to get more potions?" Mathias asked the woman as she removed her hood. I then heard him whisper, "I don't want anyone trying to kill him while I'm gone. Especially Vilkas or Aela."

"Of course Mathias." Serana said as Mathias left with Farkas following close behind. She knelt next to me and said, "So you're the little brother that sent him that letter."

"Yes. I'm sure Mathias has told you about me?" I asked.

"Very little. He said that you two were attacked by vampires when you crossed the border into Skyrim. He thought you were dead. He was so happy to find out that you were alive after he read the letter."

"Did he tell you that it's been years since that happened and that we haven't seen each other since?"

"Yes. He's only told me about you up to when the Vampires attacked." Serana answered. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What is your faith? The Divines or the Daedra?"

"The Divines. The day I begin worshipping the Daedra will be the day that I see Alduin rise from the dead after he is killed." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you a Vampire Lord? Only those who worship Molag Bal become Vampire Lords." Serana accused.

I was about to start explaining myself when many of the Companions followed close behind Mathias, and they seemed to be arguing about… what to do with me? What did I do? All I did was try to find protection from the sun. It wasn't my fault for… oh no, not now. I need to keep calm.

"HE'LL KILL US ALL! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S IN BLOOD LUST?!" Vilkas shouted. He must've been the one that started the argument. I could tell that he didn't like me from the second Mathias told him to not attack.

"HE'S MY BROTHER! WOULD YOU DO THE SAME TO FARKAS?!" Mathias shouted back. I knew that no matter what, he would never turn his back on family. I don't think he'd have it in him to turn me away.

"Navarre, are you okay?" Serana asked, showing concern as I started to move.

"Serana… get back… please." I pleaded. Thankfully, she moved away from me as I moved off of the table, but my pain and thirst for blood were starting to get the better of me. My body began to creak and crack as everything just built to what I tried my hardest to keep hidden.

Having watched myself transform before, I knew exactly what was happening to me at this very moment; my skin began turning jet black and tearing, my wings burst from my back, and my bones broke and extended until I was in my full Vampire Lord form, which brought an eerily quick silence as everyone stared at me while I tried to stand up.

"I'm sure you're all wondering how I became this...thing." I stared to say. "I had heard rumors of a castle appearing as if out of the fog just west of Solitude, and when I heard the word Volkihar, I knew I had to do something. I had heard that they are the worst of the Vampires and if they were left unchecked, who knows what horrors they would have rained upon Tamriel. In the dead of night, I managed to bypass their defenses. I guess being a Vampire myself helped me evade their guards since they had no mortals to scent out. When I got to the deepest part of the castle, the thirst struck me. I hadn't fed in weeks and it was showing itself at the worst possible time. I could hear voices close to my location, and if I didn't move, I would have been caught, but I hadn't the strength. The scent of blood filled my senses and that was when I saw the alter; vile and putrid in Molag Bal's name, but it was full of sweet, sweet blood, a way of sating the thirst without harming an innocent. Without thinking, I drank deep from the alter. I was weak, I couldn't resist, and before I knew it, it felt like my body was being ripped apart from the inside out. And after it all went black, I came to and saw that I had become...this. This horrifying… monster."

"Navarre…" Mathias said quietly. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was afraid to. I thought if I did then you wouldn't have helped me." I answered, looking away in shame.

"Navarre, you know I would never turn you away. No matter what you've become." Mathias said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I was about to thank him when Vilkas drew his sword. "What do you think you're doing Vilkas?" Mathias asked angrily.

"Brother or not, we cannot let a Vampire Lord live. It is our job to eliminate them!" Vilkas said before charging at me. Despite having next to no strength, I was ready to grab his arm, but Mathias hit him hard, sending him to the wall with a loud howl, similar to that of a Werewolf.

"You, WILL NOT HARM HIM!" Mathias bellowed loudly.

"Brother please. Is the really necessary?" I asked as Vilkas started to charge again, only to be knocked out cold by Mathias punching him hard in the head.

"Take him to his quarters. And lock him in." Mathias ordered as my body began to painfully change back to its natural state. "Serana, do you have any Blood Potions on you?"

"Of course. I always keep a few with me in case of emergencies." Serana answered as she took a Blood Potion from her bag, removed the cork, knelt next to me and helped me to drink it since my body was so weak. "Drink slow Navarre. If you drink it too fast it's not gonna help as quick."

Once the bottle was empty, I turned away to cough, having taken too in too much from the last gulp. My body did however begin to regain its strength as my skin finally began healing. "Thank you Serana."

"You should get some rest Navarre. We will talk once you have your strength back." Mathias offered, which I accepted. I never would've thought I would be so exhausted after an ordeal such as this.

**I'm My Own OC**

**12/9/12**


End file.
